Brave and proud man of the Aztecs
|details = The Aztec peoples are apparently quite skilled in warfare. Cortes was so surprised by the extremely high military prowess that he sent a report about it by letter to the King of Spain. I would like you to find out exactly what formations they use. I think you shoud start by asking at the bar at Portobelo. |fameAdv = 30,000 |step1 = /All Aztec boys were warriors/Portobelo/Raul/All Aztec men are warriors. They are destined to fight with valour in battles from their birth. The most widely believed among them is the god of war. There used to be a warrior who was under the protection of the war god. I have completely forgotten now. Maybe you can learn something at Veracruz. |step2 = /Two forces at the summit/Veracruz/Resident/Aztec warriors are divided into groups based on how many prisoners they managed to capture and how many enemy warriors they brought down. There are two at the top, the hawk warriors protected by Huitzilopochtli and jaguar warriors protected by Tezcatliopoca. |step3 = /Our pride/Veracruz/Resident/Cuauhtemoc. the nephew of Moctezuma II is a gallant warrior heading the hawks. Although young, he has performed in battles and is an example to other warriors. He is our pride. If you want to ask about the warrior groups, ask the young fellows. |step4 = /Tenuc and Cuauhtemoc/Veracruz/Young Man/The reason why Cuauhtemoc became so strong is maybe due to the influence of Tenoch, his comrade-in-arms and a brother figure. When Cuauhtemoc was still a part of jaguars, Tenoch headed the hawks. He was an awe inspiring warrior who captured many enemy soldiers with one swing of his hammer. |step5 = /A death other than in battle/Veracruz/Young Man/Tenoch was a peerless Aztec warrior. In the absence of an escape route, he would blast the rock to clear a path, and the arrow he shot is said to pierce mountains. He was the pride and icon of all Aztec warriors. But... he died. And not in a battle. |step6 = /Please ask the high priest/Veracruz/Young Man/You can hear the rest from the High Priest. I cannot go on... |step7 = /Anger of Quetzalcoatl/Veracruz/High Priest/On a dark night without moon or stars, blood dripped to the ground. Disturbing things were reported from every temple and shrine. The return of Quetzalcoatl was at hand. We priests posed the question to the gods. How could we subdue the anger of Quetzalcoatl... |step8 = /Moctezuma's decision/Veracruz/High Priest/The gods replied. The heart of the bravest warriors would strengthen the power of the gods. Then they would drive away Quetzalcoatl... The most capable priest, the king, made his decision. To offer the hearts of Tenoch and Cuauhtemoc to the gods. However, Cuauhtemoc was a relation of the king and to lose two of his best warriors at once... |step9 = /One is enough/Veracruz/High Priest/Tenoch then spoke. He said his heart would suffice and if his weapons were offered together, he will fight alongside the gods just like now. The sacrifice took place northwest of the town. There may still be some remains there.. |stepfinal = Jaguar Warriors/Gulf of Mexico Southwest Coast/north Stacked Boulder/Battle groups were formed among Aztecs based on the individual performance of the warriors. It is said that this also enhanced the morale of the warriors belonging to the group. The two of the best are jaguar and hawk groups. It is said that the strongest soldier of the times were offered as sacrifices in the southwest coast of Mexico bay. Near the layered rocks to the north. |discoXP = 1040 |cardXP = 520 |reportXP = 480 |reportfame = 120 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Jaguar Warrior mask |notes = Rare quest |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |landarea = Gulf of Mexico Southwest Coast |seaarea = The Gulf of Mexico }}